nendiofandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies
Nend.io is a very challenging and complicated game, so it can be dissuading for new players. This is why it is highly recommended that you learn all of the important aspects of the game, or at least get a general idea, before attempting to live a life in nend. There are currently a few strategies that are employed by nend.io players, each of which is listed below. Choosing a Server For further explanation, see Servers Although there are currently six servers, each with varying populations, you should make sure you know which server is best for you. There may not be any physical differences between servers (i.e. building locations and sizes), but there are a few things to be on the lookout for. If you are playing for under an hour (the start of your third life), you can disregard these tips and continue reading. The following are the types of servers that you SHOULD ''join: * low population - most likely asia * Players with under 10,000 dollars Spawning When you first spawn on the map, you may be tempted to head straight for an office and begin working. This is a mistake that many players attempt to pull off, but instead, you should try to look around for a location on the map (click M to open it) with the following buildings, listed below with their look on the map and their purpose: *Offices - They are brown buildings with four to six green squares inside, and allow you to work for money immediately after you spawn *Supermarkets - These are tan colored buildings with a white rectangle and an aqua colored rectangle inside, and are where you should purchase all your food (avoid Vending Machines) *Clubs - They are black buildings with a blue rectangle inside, and allow you to increase your Mood *Houses- There are multiple levels of houses, but try and work near small, greyish brown houses that are a little bit smaller than Start walking there, picking up any money you find on the way. Once you get there you should immediately go to the office and start working (the only exception is if you had to walk a long way to get there and you need to replenish some of your stats. Early Game Your first life is your most important in Nend.io because you need to establish a stable enough footing to be able to buy a baby and start well off in your second life. Days 0 - 3 For your first three days, you should stay at the place you traveled to after spawning. The most important thing is to develop a routine. For example: : '''Work (3-4 times) -> Dance (at the club, usually 2 times) -> Buy food (replenish your hunger stat and also fill up your empty inventory slots with food) -> Sleep (1 time) -> Use the Bathroom -> Work : : '''''Best- Work (3-4 times), go to a club, Dance (1 time), still at the club, Toilet (1 time), still at club dance (1 time) : then go to the nearest bed. Sleep (1 time) repeat. If you form a routine you should do just fine. Every when you get a chance to upgrade a skill choose Research (the magnifying glass). Also, right-click your broom to delete it. You won't be using it anyway so really all it is doing is taking up space. best -hit the computers so you could get some money but when you are doing the upgrade 3 work strategy and speed. So you can get places faster so you could (heal, poop, dance, eat, or buy) one last time. strategy 1 - computers - get money NOW but with a small but steady income. strategy 2 - Labs - having to wait 3 days so you could have a bigger income. Strategy 3 - Vending Machines with job - buying Vending Machines will get you money any where at any time - so add work to that and your getting more money than both of the other strategy. Days 4 - 6 At this point you should have a level 3 Research skill. Open your map once again and look for a place with a laboratory, pharmacy, house, and supermarket. Before you leave though, sell your home. Once again you should get into a routine. The only difference is to go to the laboratory instead of the office and the pharmacy instead of the club. You will make significantly more money at the laboratory than you did at the office, allowing for more options. You should buy a new house that is as close to the lab as possible. The only major change is going to be that at the pharmacy you should buy antidepressants and use those as a source of happiness instead of dancing. Since you can carry around antidepressants like food it may be a good idea to split your inventory space between the two. best- if you are doing strategy 2 or (3 with 2) than find a lab,than make sure you live as close as possible, buy the cheapest house closest . Then find a pattern , you may want to use the antidepressants but that would cost money and your saving up for 2 things (a family , or more vending machines/ Office Buildings) so you also might want to live close to a club too. Days 7 - 11 Starting on day 7 you will grow old. At this point you can now go and buy a baby. Look for the Adoption Center nearest to you and head over there. It is a good idea to bring along some food and antidepressants as well. Buy the most expensive baby you can afford and bring it to your home. Try and keep pace with the bay or someone might kill it as it tries to follow you. Once you reach your house put your baby in it and close the door. Continue as normal until the start of day 11. You will now start taking damage periodically. Don't worry though, this is how the game works. Eventually you will die and respawn at your babies' location. Congratulations, you've made it to your second life! starting on day 7 you might be getting older but as they say it (age is just a number) in this case it just a number . Time to make a family , be for you do that, make sure you have over 1,500$ on day 6 or else this will plan will not work . ( I played this game 5 hours straight and ended up with 1,888,975$ i know what i'm doing.{Fredty is who i am so say hello to me in game.) if you look at your map it is a 4 by 4 grid if you go to C1 it has the best starting spot for the amount of starting money and starting companies . before you buy a baby make sure your getting an income over 150$ if not than you would need to do some quick moving. you need to make sure that your baby is fed , played with, and gets some sleep. (you only need to do it once. (In it's and your cycle) and if you can not help with it's happiness,food,sleep than do what these next text says. #what patterns dose the baby do? '- ''it goes in a pattern of needing food, then it needs a toy then, lead it to a crib or a sleeping bag in the necessary and let it sleep.'' '' '''#i can't feed my baby can i just give the toy and bed? -''no you can not you have to go in that order . I know it sucks.'' #i cant feed my baby, and i'm on day 9, what should i do? ''- bring the baby to a club (you read that right -make the baby see the strippers .) but getting back to topic , you will spawn with little to no happiness ,food , and sleep so you would need to get happiness first for if you leave that be and it hits 0% then get ready for a 1/3 of your health to go bye, bye. then you need to make sure that you get food in to you or else you could lose more health than you have to . ( you will or not, depends on how fast you are,lose heath.) as long as you have heath you're fine.'' #I have have health should i go heal? -''no for if you are in C1 it would cost 200 - 600$ just to heal. if you want to heal make sure you're down by 20 - 35% alive (not dead)'' Mid Game so if you made it this long good job. every cycle you need to make sure your steady income is always adding. if some one is buying your stuff to count it as there own than you can do 2 things. # buy it right back and have a buying war and sees who winds in the end or... '' # ''go find one of his income Office Buildings buy that so he is distracted and than buy your thing back - the more you buy some thing the more the price goes up. if you have any more questions i will try and answer them. (Fredty singing off. come say hello in game if you see me.) you wrote then and you're wrong -scratch